


How Cas Got Banned

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With everything that has happened, Castiel decides to try to do something nice for the boys…but it takes an unexpected turn.





	How Cas Got Banned

Dean had just laid down on his mattress as he let his body relax.  Thank Chuck for memory foam…it fit his body perfectly.  After everything, the darkness/Amara, Chuck being God, the Men of Letters drama, it was finally time to get some rest. 

 

He had made sure that Sam was safely asleep in his own bed before Dean even dared to venture to his own, and he was glad, because now that he was down…he wasn’t getting back up.  Let the apocalypse happen, Croatoan virus, angels storm the castle, he didn’t care.  He wasn’t leaving this bed for ANYTHING.

 

A soft smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed.  He could feel his body relax as his mind slowly succumbed to sleep.  It was a wonderful feeling, that haze right before dreams, where you know you are awake, but just one more inch and you would be happily placed in dream land. 

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

A loud sound went off, pulling Dean from his relaxation.  No…he wasn’t leaving this bed for ANYTHING.  It was probably Sam’s alarm or something.  He waited a moment, expecting the sound to stop after hearing a loud thump from Sam’s room. 

 

But it never came.

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

Maybe it was the alarm on his phone?  He reached over to the nightstand and flipped his phone open, but there was nothing.  No little icon saying ‘time to get up’.  Just the picture he took of himself, Sam, and Cas on the background. 

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

No…he wasn’t going to get up.  Whatever it was could wait. 

 

BEEP.

 

He was going to relax, Damn it.  Screw whatever it was.  Frankly, he didn’t care if it was even dangerous, he wasn’t leaving this bed.

 

BEEP.

 

Nope…nope…not caring.  NOT CARING.

 

BEEP.

 

There was a loud crash from somewhere and he heard Castiel mutter some words that he didn’t even realize the angel knew. 

 

BEEP.

 

“DAMN IT!”  He pushed himself off the bed and stalked towards the sound.  He didn’t know what was going on, but he was going to destroy whatever was making that damn sound. 

 

He turned the corner and was met with a hallway filled with smoke.  Panic overtook him as he realized that the smoke was coming from the kitchen, where he heard Cas’ muttering.  

 

“Cas?!”  He ran in and stopped for a moment in his tracks, appalled by the sight. 

 

Castiel was standing off to the side, his trench coat singed, hand wrapped up in a wet towel, as Sam worked to turn off the stove burners and move all the pans from them.  Dean waited a moment, letting it all sink in, until that annoying sound overtook him. 

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

He reached over and grabbed the broom, letting the weight settle in his hands, before he swung it up and slammed it against the fire alarm that was situated on the ceiling.  It cracked into a few big pieces upon impact, but at least now the bunker was quiet. 

 

Dean dropped the broom and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the angel.  Castiel wouldn’t even look at him, just had his face turned down to the floor.  He looked like a little kid who knew he was about to get yelled at. 

 

“Cas…”  His voice was soft and even.  “What the hell is going on?” 

 

“I…um…”  He muttered as he fiddled with the towel in his hands.

 

“Cas was trying to make us something to eat, but caught the burgers and bacon on fire.”  Sam offered with a bit of a chuckle.  This wasn’t the first time he had to come to someone’s rescue in the kitchen, it happened all the time when he was at Stanford.  

 

Cas’ eyes flashed up to Sam’s and then over to Dean.  “Technically it wasn’t on fire…it just…” 

 

Dean put his hand up, silencing Cas’ explanation.  One part of him was mad that his relaxation time was interrupted, but the other part of him couldn’t help but start chuckling.  Cas always had good intentions, he just lacked in delivery. 

 

Dean’s chuckle turned into a laugh and Sam joined in, leaving Castiel standing there confused.  “Are you hurt?”  Dean motioned to the wrapped hand.

 

“No…it was merely a precaution.” 

 

Dean walked over to Cas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “Alright.  Here’s what is going to happen.  Sammy and I are going to get some sleep.  You just…hang out.  When I wake up…I’ll teach you how to make burgers, okay?”

 

Cas’ eyes lit up and he gave a small smile.  “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Yea, yea, no chick flick moments, dude.  But you are banned from the kitchen.  You are not allowed to use any appliances, except the toaster, without me or Sam in here, capiche?” 

 

Cas nodded slowly, a bit heartbroken over his failure.  “Yes, I capiche.” 

 

~

 

It took only two more days before the toaster was officially added to Castiel’s ‘Do Not Touch’ list.  It happened while Dean was out on a supply run.  Cas was just trying to be helpful again, making Sam some toast for breakfast. 

 

Neither could figure out how it happened exactly, but the look on Cas’ face when Dean walked back in was priceless as he spoke those famous words in his defense.  “Technically it wasn’t on fire.” 


End file.
